The Hunt for the Sword of Alkenion! Chapter 2
by B-36
Summary: The second part of the NEW many part series that puts Godzilla and many others connected by one story that is a bit ridiculous but hopefully is good.
1. Chapter 1

Frank ran after the ancient Titans heading towards the planet Vulcan's capital. He got over a crest and that was where he stopped. There was a Vulcan army, destroyed! Frank then looked into the city and saw Megalon, Cyborg King Ghidorah as we shall call him, Gigan, and Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu) was fighting them alone. Godzilla then roared at Kiryu's oppressor's and then ran for a few seconds and then his feet lifted off the ground and he flew towards CKG knocking him down. CKG got up and they started to fight while the other monsters, now with Jet Jaguar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and the SuperX-III assisting proceeded to eradicate their opponents.

After a few minutes (4 minutes 23 seconds to be precise) the creatures fled from their oppressor and flew into deep space. Frank just looked up and said "Wow, I am in Nerd Heaven! Nerd****!" Then Virginia came by panting from running after him and said "Don't do that again." Then everyone else who had been running after him caught up also panting, then Frank said "I outran 90 people without panting!" He started to jump and Virginia prepared to kick him in the nuts again when she saw Godzilla start doing the victory dance she had seen Frank do at Helm's Deep and she frowned. After Godzilla was done, Frank took on a serious face and said "A happy moment." Everyone else nodded at that line.

Then Godzilla roared and then Kiryu's eyes turned red and started attacking Anguirus and Rodan, promptly being defeated by the combined 13 monsters. Then everyone walked away from the scene of the devastation. Then Frank looked up and gasped, _where am I_? He thought as he saw a conference room with 40 people around him. The man at the head of the table looked up and said "Mr. Hamilton?" Frank nodded back at him and said "Who are you guys?" The head man replied "We are Kurzians, the same species as Frank and Virginia Griffon. We are in fact the head of the species."

Frank looked around in some distress and said "Why am I here, exactly?" The man stroked his chin as he said "Well, we want the lifestone of course." Frank then said "Okay, why do you want it if you could've gotten it 120 years ago?" The man said "The lifestone is protected from being snatched by time travelers and thus it is the only one in existence as there are no parallel universes with it in it." Frank started to get it and said "So, you want to control time?" The others looked nervous as he said it, but the head man frowned at him and said "Not in those words." Then a wall of the room exploded and a hand shot out and grabbed Frank's shoulder and dragged him from the room.

They both ran into a time hole and as soon as it appeared it just as quickly disappeared with their pursuers failing to catch them. After another travel experience Frank once again barfed on the floor of a forest and he caught a glimpse of his protector. The man was smoking a pipe and reading a book. He looked up and said "Name's Jack Griffon, yours must be Frank Hamilton, so how do you do?" Frank just looked at his savior confused and hungry.


	2. Chapter 2 Godzilla vs the Host

Frank then said "Well, I would like to know if you know what this lifestone is and what's going on?" Jack then sighed as he said "Well 50,000,000Pi squared years ago there was only my people and possibly the deity known as God but I'm not sure. During the Acklenton era, some of us (The Margasons) wanted to be immortal so we could control the universe forever. Luckily enough, enough people realized the side effects of this and resisted. Unfortunately they had an army, so for 12 thousand years give or take, there was only war until Lawrence ended their leader, Kamerton Ackvalsaun and destroyed the medallion with the lifestone or so he thought. That is what that thing is doing here." He stopped for a breath and said "Try doing that in one breath."

Frank shook his head and said "So who's my shadow?" Jack smiled and said "Denverson Micheals the fourth. How he got Gigan, no one knows save those two." Frank then said "Maybe there like that English lord and-"Jack held up a hand and said "I know where you're going with this one so let's end it. Savvy?" Frank nodded and said "So, how did he come back?" Jack shrugged and said "Want some ice cream?" Frank nodded and then suddenly a shrunk Godzilla and a young Japanese man jumped in and both jumped in surprise. Jack then smiled as he said "Zone, my boy!" They hugged as Frank then saw where they were in, a dirty sewer and at the end of it was a creature. It looked like a mutated tadpole and looked hungry.

Frank then eyed the creature and then had a sinking feeling that it had it in for him for god knows what reason. Then he said "Guys, I think we have company." Jack and the man looked down the tunnel and the creature just gave its imitation of a smile. Godzilla growled at the monster and then the creature snarled his response back, then he saw a young girl look at him in amazement and then an idea struck him. He took out a flare and then set a fuse for ten seconds and then flung it at the murderous monster. The creature (The Host) screamed at the bright light that came from nowhere and fled to recover its sight. The girl and a little boy came out and then they ran away from their murderous attacker.

The creature only known as the Host recovered its eyesight and then pursued his quarry in a hurry to kill. The creature was clumsy in his pursuit but a needle in its back started making it stronger and bigger. The creature then saw them as they left his lair and he pursued them, all the while growing bigger and bigger. As it got out it screamed in pain, not from bullets from a passing army vehicle but from internal pain that seemed to consume it. Then it roared as it grew in size and strength and stopped growing at 200 ft. Then the creature got up with spines projecting from its humped back and then breathed atomic fire all around. As it looked up Gigan approached on parachutes due to damage in the fights earlier. Then two voices joined in as the Japanese man revealed himself to be Zone Fighter and Godzilla prepared to fight the Host and Gigan.

**Notes:I do not own anything except Hamilton, the Griffons, the shadow man, and several others.**

**The Host is a brilliant Korean film about a mutated fish that is mutated by Formaldehyde and goes on a terrifying rampage. Based on Donald McFarlane.**

**Zone Fighter, Godzilla, and Gigan are owned by Toho**

**Yes Godzilla, Gigan, and Zone Fighter are also in it. **


	3. Chapter 3 Godzilla vs Gigan and Host

Godzilla and Zone Fighter looked at their opponents, one very famous and one strange and unknown foe. Then Godzilla opened his mouth and let loose atomic breath at Gigan while Zone fired his proton beam at the Korean mutation. Both creatures screeched in pain as the beams struck them. Then came the Korean military with F-15's, K1 MBT's, jeeps, A-10's, and Tomahawks which fired at all involved. All screamed in anger and turned on the army, eradicating their attackers with beams, or in The Host's case, a breath of Formaldehyde that melted steel. When they finished destroying half of Seoul and the army forces they resumed their previous struggle.

The battle was fierce as the contestants fought bitterly with each other. Gigan and Godzilla fought resuming an old hatred dormant at Gigan's old mech body's death. They fought atomic breath and lasers flying everywhere as they tried to hit each other. While The Host and Zone Fighter only added to Seoul's property destruction as the two tried to kill each other. Then the Host jumped up to try to crush his opponent when he again felt the wrath of his proton beam. He fell to the ground and screeched in pain as he felt more blows land on him.

While the two were fighting Gigan showed off a new ability, the ability was to fire a small ice beam from his beaked mouth. Gigan then chuckled as he saw some ice form on Godzilla. This chuckle was put out shortly by Zone Fighter as the kicked him in the face and started beating the living c%&! out of him. The creature fired his visor laser into Zone Fighter's face. Then he decided to chicken out and then got up and ran looking for a suitable spot to have his ship pick him up.

Zone Fighter recovered from the blast and saw Gigan fleeing, ignoring tasty targets as the Korean military (both of them) attacked him throwing rockets at him. Zone fighter at this point turned around and saw the Host swallow Godzilla's head, Zone then rushed to save his colleague from becoming the rabid (for it was) mutation's 345th meal, meaning 345 other humans had become a yummy lunch for the monster, got me? The creature then gagged as Godzilla's head became stuck in its throat and then it lifted its head to assist in swallowing the massive monster that unknowingly was about to become fried to calamari.

As he did this Godzilla got the best view of the internal organs, normally a terrifying view but in this case the best thing possible for him. He charged up his atomic breath and opened his mouth. Unfortunately, The Host lowered his head, but the effect on the mutated fish was still quite devastating and unexpected. Zone Fighter rushed up when suddenly the creature screeched as he felt heat in his neck build up when a breath of blue atomic fire burst from the bottom of its neck and Godzilla emerged covered in various stuff and he roared in victory.

Then Zone Fighter said something in Japanese as two circular missile launchers appeared on his wrist and he aimed at the monster. Then Godzilla prepared to fire and at the same moment both unleashed their devastating payloads on the monster. The creature roared in pain as he felt the wrath of anti-monster missiles and atomic fire. Then he fell down and shrunk a little and then he promptly blew up. Everyone in Seoul cheered as they saw this sight happen and many forgot the fact that they lost their homes and livelihood, they just knew the terror had been wiped out and the creatures weren't attacking them also. Then they shrunk as Frank gave the girl to her father and he waved her away. Then Jack smiled as he said "Well, we got to continue on." Frank nodded knowing he had to since it was his choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank and company walked over to an empty area and then he (Frank) asked "So if this fails what options do we have?" Griffon sat down and said "To defy the invaders long enough for a guy to destroy the portal with the Sword of Alkenion." Frank then said "What portal?" Jack then said "During the civil war the rebellious elements called upon people from a twilight matter universe, or one that was in the middle of all antimatter/matter universes and thus are able to live in both. The sword on the other hand is the only thing capable of destroying the lifestone, you know it as Excalibur, for those who fight with Excalibur shall never be defeated by his opponent."

Frank nodded and said "Where is it?" Jack shrugged and said "That moron Arthur lost it when he had it buried." Frank frowned and said "Well, we got some dirt digging to do, don't we?" Griffon nodded and said "To the Disc!" Frank sighed and he followed and saw Godzilla and Zone follow him, and then he turned around and said "If you want to leave now, please do, this is not your fight." They just continued on following Griffon and he just nodded and continued following Griffon. Then a massive black time hole opened and they all went in calmly accepting the hardships their journey would entail.

Thus began the search of the sword of Alekenion, made by Count Viceroy of the Moxard system in response to the creation of the lifestone on the Disc which floats, like most other worlds on the back of a turtle. After several hard weeks of reading, sleeping in warm beds, and learning about a certain sword they finally discovered where it was, at the Tooth Fairy's Castle. By the time they had learned this it was approaching Hogfather's Day and so they rushed to get to the castle unaware that there was another mission going on that was designed to help the plan of the Twilight Universe people. The designers of this nauseous plan were the Auditors of Reality. 

Mr. Michaels, the shadowman and brother of the sandman summoned the newly repaired Gigan and Bagan to the fight. He also accompanied them to see what the heroes were up to since they were not going there for change for the next bus with orders to report to his leader on why they were there. With the plans set up history was taking a deep breath at this point.


End file.
